She Who Wanders Is Lost
by labyrinthgirlforever
Summary: J/S! My first one. Chapter 1 is up! I hope you like it. ~*~Peaches~*~
1. Default Chapter

She Who Wanders is Lost  
  
Prologue  
  
Prologue-ness to the max. I have no real clue if I am going to continue this…I hope I will. This is my first J/S fic(for all j/s fans). I really need feedback. And I know everyone says that. But I really, really do. OK well, here's the Prologue-ness. (A.k.a. the shortest thing ever written!)  
  
  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Rain. Cold. Despair. No hope. Drip. City streets. Drip. A girl lost in thought. Drip. Trying to remember a dream, that so long ago she dreamt. Drip. Rain. Drip…drip…drip. A girl runs through the rainy city streets of New York. Running from something. A dream. A nightmare? No, a dream. A dream she can't remember. Drip. Footsteps splashing in puddles. Hair untied and wild. Clothes mangled. Running. Drip. Drip. Confusion everywhere. What's going on? She thinks. Drip…  
  
Sarah Williams had been alone. She left her home in '89, when she was 18 to attend the prestigious art school, Juilliard and continue her love for the arts. She was amazed that she actually made it in. She was a theatre major and doing quite well. She had earned some extra money doing shows at some clubs, singing and dancing along too, and she was getting the best education in theatre possible. Being alone wasn't so bad. She had friends. Some guy friends, but nothing serious. They just weren't good enough for her. She let go of her childhood dreams and aspirations long ago on a rainy night. Well, she assumed it was one rainy night.  
  
See, Sarah woke up one morning different. She had baby-sat her little brother Toby, the night before. She couldn't remember doing anything from that night, but she knew it was something great. In spite of her suspicions of having a great whoopla the night before, Sarah brushed it off and assumed she merely fell asleep. Back to Sarah being different. After that dream she had (of goblins, an orange fuzzy creature, talking inanimate objects, and an enchanting and somewhat mysterious man), Sarah figured that her fantasies weren't ever going to come true. The closest way to get to them was to pursue her love for theatre and performing in general. To do this, meant no more drifting off, no more whining, and much more maturity. A part of her disappeared when her childhood dreams went away. Although, she stopped dreaming, little stories and fantasies more imaginative than anything formed in the back of her mind subconsciously. She didn't know that her mind was creating these amazing stories and she didn't know that those stories were the ones that drove her to work so hard to get where she wanted to be. Or where she thought she wanted to be. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~~Lost and Lonely and Finally Remembering  
  
  
  
~*~Hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'll get the second one out soon.~*~  
  
  
  
Sarah ran into her apartment and shut the door behind her. She was wet all over and looked a mess. She leaned her back against her door and shut her eyes tight. "What was it?" she screamed. She was still trying to remember that dream. There was an owl. A peach? No… * "Yes!" she screamed again. "Ahh! Why is this stupid dream so important to me? And why can't I remember it?" Sarah shook her head and walked over to her writing desk. She sat down in her chair and put her head down on the desk letting all the water from her wet hair drip onto the desk. "God," she whispered in agony, "I better get dry before I catch ANOTHER cold!" She picked up her limp and lazy body and moved it over to the restroom. She opened the door right when her roommate Alina walked in. Alina was too happy and successful for Sarah.  
  
"Hello?" Alina called. "Sarah are you home?" She lugged in all her dance bags limping slightly, but with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Ya, I'm here!" said Sarah. She walked back out of the bathroom o see Alina with a big smile on her face. Sarah sighed with a smile. "What happened?" she asked interested in the big smile.  
  
"Well," Alina said kicking the door closed and putting her bags by her bed, "remember how I told you about the dance showcase we're having this winter?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Sarah said now much more interested.  
  
"Well," Alina said shutting her eyes tight and biting her lip, "I got the lead in the new modern ballet they're showcasing!" she screamed, "Isn't that awesome?!"  
  
"Oh my god Alina, I'm so proud of you!" Sarah ran over to Alina and gave her a great hug smiling. While Sarah's face was hidden from Alina's view she let go of her smile and looked down. * Why is it that I never make accomplishments like this?* Sarah thought. She put her smile back on and faced Alina. "Congratulations sweetie,"  
  
"Thanks," Alina replied, "look, I'm gonna get changed and go out dancing. Wanna come?"  
  
"Uh," Sarah said, "I don't know. I'm not really much of a dancer."  
  
"Okay, now that's a lie. I've seen you do your little Musical Theatre bits...you can dance."  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Just one thing," Sarah warned  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't try and set me up with any guys this time. I'm 19…I've got the rest of my life for guys. Understand?" The last time she went anywhere with Alina was on a double date. She tried to set her up with her boyfriend's best friend. It didn't work out. He spilled stuff all over Sarah. She was ultimately grossed out.  
  
"Yeah yeah…I got it." Said Alina remembering what happened before.  
  
Sarah walked over to their way-too-small closet, grabbed some things out and placed them on her bed. "Should I wear this?" asked Sarah pointing to a faded jean skirt and a ripped shirt. Alina frowned and shook her head. "Ok, how about…" Sarah started searching what was on her bed, "THIS?" she asked holding up another faded jean skirt with a white shirt.  
  
"Oh, I guess it'll have to do." Alina laughed.  
  
They both got changed and grabbed their purses and out the door she went. *One night out with Alina. Could be fun…* Sarah thought. Alina and Sarah had never done anything together. Alina was never home and usually just used the tiny apartment they shared for storing all her stuff and sleeping there occasionally. So Sarah really never got to get to know her. All she knew was that she was perfect. She was a dance major and very successful. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. And frankly, Sarah couldn't stand that. God, was Sarah jealous. Why couldn't she get a job, she thought. *I mean, I used to get all these small jobs at comedy clubs and stuff, but not anymore. Maybe I'm just losing my oomph.* Sarah thought as they were in Alina's car going to a dance club. "Hey Alina," Sarah said  
  
"UH, yeah?"  
  
"You think I'm losing my oomph?" Sarah asked looking worried.  
  
Alina laughed and made a right turn at the light. "Your oomph huh?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"Well, I really don't know you that well, but to tell you the truth sweetie, I really think that if you had oomph before, well," Alina sighed at her commentary, "look, you seem kinda like a lonely person. That's why I tried to set you up with Roger, but uh, that didn't go so well. You need a guy. And not just any guy either. He's gotta be…different."  
  
"Different?" Sarah asked while raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, you know like…oh," Alina said, "don't listen to me. I don't know what I'm talking about anymore."  
  
*Different. Different. Ok, I once knew this one guy who was completely different. He was awesome though, kind of enchanting…what the hell? Who am I talking about? Ok, I'm really loosing it now. No no wait. I can remember one guy.* "Oh my god," Sarah said her thoughts out loud.  
  
"What? What is it?" Alina asked worried.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about my uh script for the play at school. That's all," Sarah covered up. Suddenly a flash came over Sarah's mind of a ballroom. There were people in strange masks all around her. She was wearing this beautiful big poofy dress. She was searching for something in the ballroom, while the people in costumes danced around her. She had this flash before. It was a part of the dream she was trying so hard to remember. But it always ended there. Fast. Sarah searching for something and it was over. But this time it didn't end. All of a sudden the people parted and there stood a man. The same man Sarah thought she knew a few moments earlier. HE was so enchanting. Sarah stared into his beautiful mismatched eyes and felt safe. Like she had known him for years. He walked over to her, while she was mesmerized, and started to dance with her. It was a moment of pure bliss. And she whispered so softly the one thing that proved that this all couldn't have been just a dream: "Jareth,"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, so that was the first chapter. SO tell what you think all right? OK, kewl. Thanks so much for reading. Means a lot. ~*~Peaches~*~ 


End file.
